summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Summon Night ~ To The Place Where You Should Return
To The Place Where You Should Return (帰るべき場所へ, kaeru beki bashou e) is a Light Novel that tells a side story to the first Summon Night game. The story happens somewhere between chapter 12 and chapter 13 of the game and introduces Minis, a very important character in the future games. Plot Minis was born in the prestigious Mahn family, known for their extraordinary summon abilities. She has become quite fond of her uncles that live in Seijent, since her mother – the head of the family – is always bragging about them. She tried really hard to become a summoner so her mother would be pleased with her too. However, she was unable to do the most basic of the techniques passed in the family. She was prohibited to do any summon training but she did not give up. It was when she sneaked into the family treasure room and found a pendant with a Summonite Stone that she found out that her Summon Affinity was different from anyone else in the family, but she was able to use that Maetropa Summonite obtained years ago in a duel against the rival Wordein family. But her untrained power run out of her control and she caused quite a commotion. She run away to Seijent so she could practice, but she found out that her power goes berserk every time she has a emotional breakdown. She caused chaos in the city when the Summonite summoned a exceptionally big pale Wyvern, she was in panic and started to cry, this made Gazel and Hayato to mistake her for a victim, bring her to their hideout to help her. It was made clear later that she was the one to summon the dragon, but she was welcomed by the adults anyway, but the children didn’t like her attitude at first, especially Fizz. The two argued a lot until Minis was so angry that she threaded to summon the Wyvern to attack Fizz. Gazel got really furious by seeing this and slapped Minis’s face, this made her run away crying, but the Wyvern didn’t came. The situation got worse when Kimran of the Mahn brother tried to bring her back home but was mistaken for a kidnapper. Unfortunately, he was not the only one after Minis. Gibun - A member of the Wordein family - captured her by hiring the help of the mercenary Zagard. Fizz, that was looking for Minis to bring her back, ended being captured too. Inside Wordein's hideout, Fizz tried to explain to Minis that Gazel slapped her only because he really cares for her and didn’t want to see her doing wrong things. However, Minis already knew that, but was too childish and prideful to accept. The two were finally able to understand each other since there were no status difference in that place. After Kimran finnaly was able to explain the misunderstanding to Hayato and Gazel, they received help from Stout, who was able to find Wordein's hideout. They started a fight against Gibun Wordein and the mercenaries leaded by Zagard, who revealed to be Stout's old acquaintance. There were too many mercenaries, but Swon and Akane also came to help. Minis tried to take advantage of all that ruckus to escape with Fizz, but she was not strong enough to break free, however, her will to protect her new friend was so strong that made it possible for her to finally be able to hear the voice of her summon beast. The summon explained it knew how she felt inside, so it only attacked who she really considered as a threat. Being able to communicate with the dragon, she finally learned it name was Silveaner. When Minis was able to escape with Silveaner, she saw that Zagard was having a huge advantage by fighting together with Mirrorheiz - Gibun's summon. By borrowing the summon's ability to create mirages, he could attack with no fear of a counter attack. However, with the pale Wyvern's help, Minis was able to help Hayato defeat the enemy's summon, what made Gibun run in fear, only to be surrounded by members of the Mahn family and forced to apologise formally in public.Without Mirrorheiz's backing Zagard up, he was rapidly defeated by Stout ending the battle. Later, when Minis's uncles came to pick her up, she made a friendship ritual with Fizz and they exchanged their ribbons. This also made the relationship between the Flat Gang and the Mahn family a bit better, marking the first time they made an alliance. Gallery LN-17.jpg|Cover Clean Illustration LN-16.jpg|Silvanear rampage on the city LN-01.jpg|Lipre shows who is boss LN-02.jpg|Minis when she is first found crying in the streets LN-03.jpg|Fizz and Minis arguing LN-04.jpg|Minis opens her heart for someone outside the family for the first time LN-05.jpg|Monaty's punishment time for losing easily for Minis LN-06.jpg|Hayato helping Lipre with shopping LN-07.jpg|Gazel hits Minis LN-08.jpg|The villain duo LN-09.jpg|Minis and Fizz captured LN-10.jpg|Kimran, an ally for the first time LN-11.jpg|Stout VS Zagard LN-12.jpg|Swon and Akane come to help LN-13.jpg|Sirveaner being summoned by Minis own will for the first time LN-14.jpg|Silvanear VS Mirrorheiz LN-15.jpg|The ribbon of promise Category:Tie-Ins Category:Main Series Tie-Ins Category:Light Novel